fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Night Fishing
Can one go Night Fishing at Magma Reef? No. --MatthewB 01:02, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Using skips before night fishing When it's said you have to be on time before night fishing...can you use your skips right beforehand and still leave with the rest of the party even if, say, you can't fish for 90 minutes? :The short answer is no, but I'm not sure what the cutoff is. I vaguely recall reading something about not using skips in the hour preceding your night fishing time. I assume to be safe you need to be < 15 minutes away from fishing when your crew leaves. --Hyperchao 05:56, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I recently accidentally tested how far it would let you overlap 'skip-time' with NF: My skiptime ended (my next 'Fish Now!') at 22 past the top of the hour we were due to leave. Looking at my NFP, I left with my party AT the top of the hour. I was effectively overfished by 22 minutes AND out NFing. Anyone reading this: expect it to ratchet down. I'm guessing, but just reading this on the Wiki would make ME (were I the dev) want to tighten that up a bit. --Smatterchoo 03:01, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :I've tried skipping ~1 hour past my night fishing start time, since my partner wasn't around for a few nights, and still went and got robbed by pirates. Since then, I always skip at least 1.5 hours past my start time if I want to miss night fishing, just to be safe. That was back in December though, not sure whether it's fixed now (I suspect not). I might skip progressively deeper into my night fishing time for the next few nights to test this again. -Zach C 08:15, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Quick update on this, in case anyone is following. I've been skipping 45 minutes past my Night Fishing start time everyday for 3 weeks and have not missed a day. Will skip a little more past this week to test how approximately where the limit lies. -Zach C 07:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Night Fishing - More than One party? Is it possible to belong to more than one fishing party? :No, it is not. :--LayzAyzn 16:27, 25 June 2009 (UTC) HOW CAN I INVITE SOMEONE IN MY NIGHT FISHING PARTY? They have to request to join your Night Fishing Party. --LayzAyzn 20:43, 30 June 2009 (UTC) where do I find my fishwrangler ID? You can find your profile ID # by clicking on My Profile from Fish Wrangler home, and it will take you to http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/profile/[your profile ID #]. --LayzAyzn 21:09, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Loafys on Night Fishing trips "With a few exceptions, any fish that populate your Night Fishing location are available to be caught while Night Fishing - including the Elite fish. Fish that cannot be caught while Night Fishing include the Loafy Fish (because they reward Loaf Chum and not gold), the One-Day-Only Fish or special 'mission' fish (for example, the Volcano Rock Fish in Blue Crescent). " Completely false: Got quite a few on my most recent Night Fishing trip. I will change the article to reflect this. King Neoterikos 22:59, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :This might be a temporary bug due to Joe's recent Loafy fix. Up until yesterday this was the case. Awaiting confirmation from Joe. - Jasman 23:04, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::What was the bug, out of interest? King Neoterikos 23:17, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Loafies became uncatchable on the release of the Red Lust Prize Fish. - Jasman 23:25, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Undone change as catching Loafies on NF trips was an error. Should be fixed now. - Jasman 23:57, October 15, 2009 (UTC) night fishing question hooked up with group to go night fishing via forums and all ( captain & crew ) were on within 24 hours prior to trip and all had gone to the appropriate fishing island more than 30 before the time of trip. Captain stated that he didn't go night fishing and was showing 1 day for "last night fishing trip" for him and 1 hour at the time for rest of the crew but no fish or any info that should have been there if we had actually gone fishing. my question is: Is this a known bug or did we do something wrong? Other info: ATM I am unaware if he had fuel for trip... although before he logged for night he mentioned something about switching out from dinghy to mini-cruiser for the trip and have seen in my searches today that fuel would be needed if that were our night fishing vessel. he has not been on to get any info from today and thought id see what if anything i can find out so to prevent it from happening again tonight. Edit : OK Problem resolved, i believe ..... it was a fuel issue :) leaving here so if anyone in the future sees same thing maybe this will help answer their question :) L Ann Divinelight Trying to add someone to my night fishing part I have been trying to add someone to my night fishing party. Right now my party only consists of two people and I am trying to add a third. When I click the message to accept them to join my party it just flips me back up to the top of the page and does nothing... Anyone have any ideas?? 22:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC)